


Que Será, Será

by insanelycoolish



Series: "I Want the K" Series [Sanders Sides] [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Askbox Fic, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Roman/Patton - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Slow Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, for sunshineandteddybears on tumblr, in which roman is the total sweetheart we know him to be, patton is an adorable puffball cinnamon roll, roman cheers patton up, royality, ss: "I want the K" series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: In which Patton is having a rough time and Roman wants to help make it all better. He's a creative guy though so no sweat, right? There's just one problem: his crush on the adorable puffball has him drawing nothing but blanks.This was a request for an askbox meme foundheresent in byJenon Tumblr. They are one of my bestest friends. Give 'em a follow if you're on Tumblr. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me atinsanelycoolish.





	Que Será, Será

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written.

**Royality.** **_Cheek Kiss._**  


Randomly generated number was **2**. Number 2 on [this list](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/post/173982688310/send-me-i-want-the-k-and-ill-generate-a-number) was **Cheek Kiss**.

* * *

**_Que Será, Será_ **

Roman wasn’t good at this. Sure, he was great at thinking up grand adventures and creative narrative. He was also a pretty emotional guy himself, all things considered, but when it came to wanting to use his talents in order to help someone else, he drew up blank after blank after blank. Not surprisingly, it was quite frustrating for the man who could stand down a whole Dragon Witch without batting an eye. 

That wasn’t even the worst of it. The worst part? Patton. 

It was  _ for _ Patton. 

Everyone else had had no problem doing a little something to help cheer the guy up but there was something inside Roman telling him that he couldn’t just do a little something. Patton had come to mean so much to him and just a simple little wave of his hand to bring a puppy to Patton, while that would make his good friend super happy, wasn’t enough anymore. Not for Roman. He needed to not just make him smile. He wanted to make the light that he’d come to find comfort in return to his friends adorable face. 

Patton  _ needed _ to be happy. 

He needed to be  _ ecstatic _ . 

Of course, he knew it was unrealistic to just assume Patton could always and should always be happy. The cute little guy didn’t work like that. He was all of Thomas’ feelings, not just happiness, but Roman wanted to make it his mission to make sure that Patton felt happy at least 75 percent of the time and if he couldn’t make that happen for the Dad guy among them, then he was failing. 

Especially since he had more riding on this than the others. 

Patton wasn’t just Roman’s friend. Although, no one but Thomas knew that. Patton was also the side that Roman had come to care deeply for and long after in a way Roman didn’t quite understand. Well, he understood it, of course. 

He  _ was _ the romance guy, after all. He didn’t understand, though, how he could fall for another side when technically none of them were  _ real _ . However, since Thomas had given life into the personifications of the different aspects of himself as a whole, it seemed that they could do a lot of what they really shouldn’t be able to in the mind palace. 

That made a lot of sense because Thomas had quite the imagination and his creativity was in abundance, which made Roman’s job of keeping all of them  _ existing _ , for lack of a better word, possible. However, he hadn’t realized that outside of his own creations of past significant others, that he would be able to actually feel something for one of the others. They were, after all,  _ essentially _ the same person.

They weren’t as well, though, and thus Roman’s plight as he came to realize that Thomas’ heart aside, Roman’s own ‘heart’ wanted the aspect of Morality more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life… existence…  _ whatever _ . 

Could anyone really _ blame  _ him though? Patton was the sweetest, kindest, softest, cutest, funniest guy. He never had a bad word to say about anyone, including Deceit and Deceit had had the gall to use his face to make Roman and Thomas do his bidding. Shuddering at the memory, Roman took a deep breath and sighed. Patton was still Patton, thank Disney, and everything was as it should be. 

Except everything  _ wasn’t _ as it should be. Patton was not happy and Roman couldn’t figure out how to make it better and that was a problem. 

He considered talking to the other two but neither of them knew of his feelings for their fourth musketeer and Roman wasn’t quite sure how one would even start such a conversation. Virgil would possibly understand it, though Roman was certain Sir Surly Pants would disapprove of him and he was basically Patton’s BFF, so chances were Patton would listen to his opinions. 

Logan, on the other hand, would not understand at all. He was all logic and all business all the flipping time. He would say it was impossible that he had any true romantic feelings for Patton since they were not real people and trying to make him see how it was possible would be futile since even he, the master of all that was make believe and fairytales and amazing, was not even sure how it was possible. 

So, he paced around his room. Hand gripping his chin as the other held his elbow —this was the prime pose for all deep inflection and he wondered briefly if everyone knew how  _ helpful _ it truly was—as he continued to walk a well tracked path in his room. 

To make this happen, to really come up with the thing that would make Patton happiest, he needed to think like him. Usually, attempting to think like others wasn’t a problem. He did it professionally as an actor, after all. This time, trying to think like the guy he liked, seemed a little too personal. A little too… intimate. Especially not knowing what Patton thought about him. 

Unfortunately, it was his best bet and so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he let his mind drift, his thoughts slowly dispersing as everything to do with Patton stayed and gathered. A soft smile tugged at his lips as his cheeks flushed, neck growing warm. He ignored his sudden nerves as he thought of the things that made Patton  _ Patton _ . 

Sun. Smiles. Laughter. Dad jokes. Corny catch phrases. Impish playful looks that cut Roman to the very core. Eyes that knew much more than they ever let on. Mouth that could melt a stone cold heart or invoke ones need to protect with the slightest of changes. Softest touch but warmest, tightest hugs. Love of cats. Love of dogs. Love of all of them but most importantly, Thomas. 

Suddenly, it hit him. He nearly swore to himself as he slapped his forehead with his hand and shook his head. How could he have not realized it from the very start? He found himself chuckling now and clapping his hands together. Now to just have Virgil distract Patton while he got everything ready. 

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Virgil had been a good sport and hadn’t asked any questions, though Roman could feel the conspiracy theories running through the aspect of Anxiety’s mind. He tried to act like this didn’t affect him in the slightest but it was a near thing. 

He enlisted Logan’s help because stick-in-the-mud though he may be, he had been able to make Patton smile on a number of occasions. Especially when he’d conjured the cat hoodie for him—which Roman needed to absolutely thank him for doing so because that was the cutest and happiest Roman had ever seen the puffball. 

Logan was agreeable enough. As agreeable as Logan got really. The aspect of Logic assured him it was because Patton’s moping around was making it extremely difficult to focus on things that actually mattered, and not because he felt any friendly duty to do so. Roman let Logan think what he wanted though he and the others knew the truth of the matter. Logan cared for and loved all of them in his own way. 

Together, they got everything set up in the living room of the mind palace and only when Roman was certain that everything was perfect and had sent Logan away did he go in search for his friend and object of his affection. He found him hanging out with Virgil in his room, the two coloring. He watched for a moment and smiled softly, leaning against the door frame of his room. He considered everything he had done but the smile and content look on his face made him second guess if what he had done was what Patton needed. He bit his lip and was about to turn away and forget the whole thing when a voice called out to him. 

“Roman!”

Roman felt the heat rise up his neck again and he smiled though it was almost shy. He forced it to widen as he threw all of his acting talent into it and waved. 

“My dear friend!” 

“Virgil told me he was enlisted to help keep me occupied so that you could do something for me,” he said, his eyes sparkling with fun behind his glasses. Roman glared at Virgil before turning his attention back to Patton. 

“Yes, well. It was  _ meant _ to be a surprise but it seems as if he doesn’t know what it is so he couldn’t have told you that much.” 

Patton rose and Virgil rose with him. Roman watched as Patton gave Virgil a hug, trying his best to ignore the sudden feelings of jealousy. He was overreacting. It was just a friendly hug.  _ You aren’t dating him anyway, Roman. You really need to be more chill. _

Roman blinked to find Patton suddenly right in front of him and forced a smile. 

“Hey!” 

Patton grinned. “Hey, yourself! Are you going to show me the surprise? I’ve been wondering ever since Virgil mentioned it. And don’t you worry. Whatever it is, I am sure I am going to  _ love _ it, kiddo.” 

He looked at Patton and tilted his head as he waited. Roman glared once more at Virgil, though there was hardly any heat behind it. It made him feel a tiny bit less nervous, in any case. 

“Yeah. Come on.” 

Patton held out his hand and after hesitating for a few moments, Roman took his hand and laced their fingers, looking forward as he blushed. Leading him down the hall, as they reached nearer to the living room, he stopped. He asked Patton if he could close his eyes and let him lead. Patton smiled but immediately agreed. 

“Of course, Roman. I trust you. Kind of hard not to trust the handsome prince, though, isn’t it?” 

Roman thanked the gods of Disney that Patton’s eyes were closed as his face grew hotter than it ever had before as he went beet red. It didn’t last too long but he was grateful just the same. He cleared his throat and led his friend into the living room. 

Releasing his hand, he stepped back and smiled softly, pushing away his nerves. 

“Okay, Pat, open them.” 

When Patton opened them, he found the living room transformed by use of chairs the couch, a couple ladders, blankets and sheets and a whole bunch of random pillows of different sizes and shapes. The living room was now essentially one very large blanket fort. Scattered around the room among the pillows were cat and dog plushies of all breeds and sizes. 

Roman watched as Patton looked around the room, not making any noise. Roman grew worried but he watched his heart as he walked to a particular stuffed cat, lifting it up and holding it close. The cat was grey with white stripes. 

Patton turned to him, his eyes shining with barely held back tears. Roman would be worried except that a huge smile dressed his lips. 

“Y-You did all this for  _ me _ ?” 

Roman was afraid to speak and nodded rapidly. 

Suddenly, he found himself wrapped up in the warmest hug he had ever received. He stiffened in surprise for a few seconds before his body melted into it and he gave a sigh of contentment. His arms lifted to wrap around Patton, holding him close. 

When Patton started to pull away, Roman let his arms fall to his sides. 

“Thank you,” he said finally, shaking his head. “I don’t know what else to say, Roman, but…  _ thank you _ . I… This… this is just what I needed, though I didn’t realize it until I saw it.” 

Roman smiled at him and shrugged, as if to play it off as no big deal. 

“Well, Logan… Logan helped… a  _ little _ … I did most of it... “ 

Patton laughed at that and before Roman realized what was happening, Patton was leaning in and kissing his cheek. He held the kiss there for a few seconds before pulling away and whispering a heated thank you. 

Roman, eyes wide, lifted his hand up to his face, pressing his fingers against the still warm and tingling spot as he watched Patton make his way into the blanket fort. Roman was about to leave him to it when Patton turned back and held out his hand, a soft blush painting his cheeks as almost shy smile slipped onto his face. 

“I mean you aren’t going to leave me here to enjoy this all by my lonesome,  _ are you _ , Roman,” he asked, feigning a pout before biting his lower lip. 

Roman almost groaned.  _ Almost. _

Maybe he was reading more into this than was really happening, or maybe what he thought was happening was  _ actually happening _ , but Roman decided in that moment it didn’t matter. 

_ Que Será, Será, _ after all. 

_ Whatever will be… will be.  _

With that last thought, Roman closed the space between them, took Patton’s hand, and let the aspect of Morality pull him deeper into the blanket fort. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** So I've got this one shot ask box meme thing that I reblogged and people send stuff in and I write it. This is a series called "I Want the K", named after the meme. As always, kudos are appreciated but I would really, really, _really_ love to hear from you guys about how you enjoyed the oneshot. Thank you for taking your time to read my fic. Hope to hear from you guys!  


End file.
